The Alphabet
by blackwhiteroses
Summary: One evening Harry recieves a note from his mother, Snape explains what it means and now Harry was obligated to kiss 26 persons in his attempt to find Love...
1. Prologue

Harry sighed when he climbed out of bed, nervous for the day that was awaiting him. This day would be the first of 26 days in which he would try to find his mate. His mother had sent him a time-travelling owl in case she would have been hurt. The owl had carried a note with only five words on it.

**_Invenio diligo_**

_**Severus will explain**_

So Harry had went to find Severus, it had not been a pleasant talk.

_Harry knocked onto the door that separated the rooms of the Potions Master from the dark and cold corridors from the dungeons. A few seconds after his knock a dark voice allowed him entrance. _

_"Potter, what are you doing here?" Harry hadn't answered. He just held out the note at the Potions Master with a scowl on his face. The man sat heavily down as soon as he recognized the handwriting of the woman he had once so fiercely loved. _

_"How long have you had this?" Severus asked him and Harry offered two words. "Just now." The words seemed to offer the elder man some relief. _

_"Your mother has offered you an escape from pain with the matters of the heart. She created this spell on a dare for me." Harry frowned, why would Snape challenge his mother. "She was my best friend, and I was deeply in love with her. We were once again fighting over why she had chosen Potter, your father, over me. She loved me like a brother she said, but I didn't believe her, how could she ever be a sister to me when I loved her so dearly?" Severus sighed and buried his head in his hands for a moment and continued his story. Harry hung onto every word Severus had to offer about his mother. _

_"She didn't want me to be unhappy, and she wanted me to find love too. But for that to happen I had to stop loving Lily as fierce as I did. So I challenged her to find a way to make me stop loving her so much. She accepted the challenge and thus created this spell." Harry looked up in shock at Snape when he whispered "Your mother was fifteen when she created this spell, Harry. She was a wonderful woman. Power beyond recognition, but kindness and love outshone the power that would corrupt her." Harry's eyes were wide open, for he had always believed Snape hated his mother as well. _

_"I vowed to her that if she ever sent someone my way to explain this spell that I would do so, and that I would willingly reclaim every hurting word I ever send the way of that person. So hereby I apologize for every wrong I did or said to you Harry, and I ask you to be forgiven." _

_Harry's mouth fell open and he continued to stare at Snape in shock. Was Snape apologizing? Snape snorted at the shock that had overtaken the youngsters body. He closed the mouth of the youth and Harry snapped back into reality with that gesture. _

_"You're forgiven if you tell me more about my mum. What does the spell do?" _

_Severus almost smiled at that question. "Your mum was very clever, but she could also be very sneaky. Invenio dilligo literally means find love. She created a spell for one to find their Love, their One and Only, but it comes with a price and an obligation." Harry nodded. He already knew he had his sneakiness from his mother, for his father was too much like his godfather to ever be able to pull of sneakiness. _

_"The spell will last 26 days. You'll have to cast the spell exactly at midnight the night after you learn of the existing of this very spell, otherwise it will be void." Harry was glad he had come to Snape right away. _

_"The spell will create a list and every day a new name will appear on that list. This person you will have to kiss before midnight or the spell will be void. The spell will give you names that will each start by the letters of the alphabet, obviously starting with the a. The spell will allow you to find you true Love through this kiss. I'm not sure how to describe the feeling, it's just… You'll feel as if you belong, as if you were meant to kiss this very person. But you can only tell the others on the list, not your Love, not if you haven't first kissed all of the others and told them, otherwise the spell will once again prove to be void. It doesn't matter that you have already found your Love, it has to fulfill itself, thus avoiding that you missed a second Love, if you were meant for two persons to hold your heart, and without the spell you'll never know." _

_Severus' eyes shone with pain, and longing, and Harry nearly had missed it, because the moment after reading this pain, masks were pulled back over the tall man's eyes. _

_Harry found himself to be curious about who Snape had lost by this very spell. He vowed himself and his mother that he would find a way to erase that pain that had so fleetingly but intensely shown in the dark onyx eyes. _

Harry had casted the spell at midnight and now was becoming very nervous about the task he had to accomplish.

Suddenly a light flared in front of him, and a piece of parchment fell out of the light. Harry reached for it and read the first name. He suddenly became very interested when he read the name.


	2. A For An Apple

_A for an Apple that has been bitten_

_They all thought she was dead_

_But she was just waiting for her prince_

_To kiss her lips so pure and red_

Harry smiled to himself. He was going to like these 26 days, if the others were like the one that was named now. He didn't know the blond boy that well, but he knew his sister. The boy was a Ravenclaw, only a year younger than him, and one of the only ones that saw Luna Lovegood for who she was, and showed her the respect that her position requested for.

Harry sighed softly when he imagined to kiss the boy. To have those sparkling blue eyes looking up at him full off love and dreams. Harry could only hope so that he would find love this fast. He liked the boy, he was courageous and loyal when needed, and he was obviously smart, for he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw if he wasn't. He was slender and stood at 5 feet 9, barely taller than Harry himself. The boy was shy and goodhearted, and Harry just knew that he was gay too, or at least bisexual. His mother's spell wouldn't have his name on the list if he wasn't.

Harry grabbed his stuff from his bed and disappeared into the bathroom to take a long hot shower to get ready for the day's events.

Half an hour later Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast while scanning the Ravenclaw for the shy boy. He still hadn't shown up, and class would start in fifteen minutes.

Suddenly someone catched Harry's eye and he grinned when he recognized the person he had been looking for all morning. He lifted the paper-folded little bird and charmed it to fly it's way over to the place where the boy had sat down to hurriedly eat his breakfast.

The boy read the message with big surprised eyes and turned around to face Harry. When he saw Harry smiling, he nodded once, and a shy little smile was shot Harry's way. Harry grinned back and then stoop up to make his way to first class. When he walked by the Headtable he catched Snape's eyes and wondered once again who had hurt the Potions Master so much with the nifty little spell his mum created.

Harry had been whistling the whole day after that, looking out for his date at the lake after dinner, much to the annoyance of Hermione who was asking him what was going on. Harry had just shrugged each time she asked him the same question and Hermione had eventually huffed and sat down on the other side of Ron to ignore Harry for the rest of the day.

After dinner Harry went down to the lake only to find that his date was already there, he smiled at the younger boy who shyly smiled back.

They spent the evening just talking and joking about things and they didn't ran out of things to talk about once. Harry liked the boy, he really did, but he didn't feel a spark. He wasn't sure if he could fall in love with the boy or not, but there was only one way to find out.

When they went back indoors and walked up the stairs, Harry figured it was now or never.

"Hey, I know we've only had one date, but I really enjoyed myself… Can I… I mean… would you mind very terribly if I kissed you?" Harry stammered out causing the other to chuckle a bit. But he nodded once and took a step forward.

Harry gulped and softly pushed the blond hair that had fallen into the others eyes back behind his ears, and continued to place his lips softly onto the others. It was a gentle kiss, soft and sweet, but when they kissed, Harry felt nothing, no spark, no sudden infatuation, nothing. They broke the kiss and the other softly said, "I'm sorry Harry, but I didn't feel anything, did you?" Harry shook his head in relief, and then told him about the spell. While in meanwhile thinking 'No, Jonah Abbot wasn't his thing.'

I would appreciate it if you would send me some suggestions for the spells next choice. The last name has to be with a B of course, but you may also suggest one with a C

Thank you


	3. B For A Beauty

_B for a Beauty_

_Captured by a beast_

_But she freed him of his curse_

_And threw a magnificent feast_

Harry was grinning when he left Jonah in front of the Ravenclaw entrance, Jonah maybe wasn't the one, but he really had enjoyed his 'date' with the guy. He was very sweet and intelligent, and Harry adored his sister Hannah, in a friendly way of course. But he needed someone more dominant, Jonah, most obviously, was a sub, just like himself.

Harry whistled while he went down to the dungeons, he was planning on keeping professor Snape informed about the progress, while trying to find out who had hurt Snape so much.

He was still whistling when Snape opened the door for him, and let him in.

"What's going on with you? Surely you haven't found your One yet." Snape said, while grabbing a butterbeer for Harry and a Firewhiskey for himself.

"No, I haven't." said Harry, raising an eyebrow before grabbing the Firewhiskey and taking a gulp from it. "I'm of age you know."

"You may be of age, you're still a student, so when you've finished that glass, you're returning to your common room. I won't have you drunk on my watch, Potter." Harry grinned.

"It's Harry, professor. You were a friend of my mum, so you can call me Harry."

"Very well, Potter." Harry snorted. "Tell me." Snape said, "Who was the fortunate girl to kiss you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who said it was a girl?" If Snape hadn't been a spy for over many years, his shock would've shown on his face, now he just raised an eyebrow at Harry and kept on staring until he answered the unspoken question. Harry sighed.

"Yes, I'm gay, and it was Jonah Abbot, sir." Snape nodded for Harry to continue.

"He's nice and all, but we didn't connect. There was nothing there in the kiss." Snape nodded again.

"That was what happened with me, when I had to kiss someone that was not my Love."

"Who was your Love, professor?"

Snape just raised an eyebrow again and drank from his glass. Harry rolled his eyes when the silence continued, he drank the last of his own glass and then stood up to leave.

"See you tomorrow, professor." He said and left without waiting for an answer.

……………………………

The next morning Harry was still in the same good mood he had been the night before, until he read the next name on the list.

He cursed and Ron asked him what was there to curse for.

"Nothing Ron, go back to sleep." Within five seconds, Ron was back to snoring.

Harry got dressed and left for breakfast, while internally cursing the whole way down.

This boy was another Ravenclaw, but he was also very arrogant, in fact Harry often thought about him in terms of Malfoy. And now it seemed he had to kiss the guy.

Harry was scowling when he said down on the Gryffindor table and watched the Ravenclaw one, to find the guy. His eyes came to a halt on Jonah, who gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back at him, and continued his search.

Finally he found the guy. So he walked up to him, asked if they could have a word and then continued to drag the Ravenclaw out of the Great Hall, to an empty classroom.

When they entered the room Harry swirled around, pulled the guy closer and pressed his lips on the other ones. The kiss was harsh, and the Ravenclaw drew blood when he bit Harry in return, but Harry liked that. When they pulled back for air, the other tried to hit Harry, but Harry avoided the blow. "What the fuck was that, Potter?" The Ravenclaw tried to hit him again, but this time Harry grabbed the arm, and kept it still.

"I'm sorry for that, but I had to." Harry explained what the spell did, and the other stopped struggling.

"That spell is wicked! Can I try it too?" Harry snorted.

"Sure, when I'm finished." Harry released Terry Boot and the Ravenclaw grinned.

"You could've told me before you kissed me, you know."

Any ideas for the C? Last names preferably…


	4. C For A Princess Named Cinderella

_1AC for a princess named Cinderella_

_Who wanted very much to go to the ball_

_She lost her shoe in her haste to get home_

_But her prince found her and they lived happily after all_

Harry was in a good mood for the rest of the day, sure he had to kiss Boot, but he was alright. Harry even had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of Boot after this. And strange enough, he found that he didn't care.

In the evening Harry found himself descending the stairs once again on his way down to the dungeons. He wondered why he felt the need to go and see Snape to tell him about the spell.

Snape let him in and offered silently a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Do you know how I met Lily?" Snape suddenly asked, while he sat back, twirling the amber fluid in his own glass. Harry frowned and whispered a silent no, he definitely wanted to hear about him mum.

"I was Petunia's best friend before Hogwarts." That surprised Harry, or more like shocked. Snape and Aunt Petunia, surely not.

"We were the strange children of the neighborhood, the ones that no other children wanted to play with. Me, with my long black hair, and black eyes, they found creepy, Petunia with her obsession for cleanness and fires, they found just strange." Harry snorted at that, sure he could remember his Aunt furiously scrubbing the sink when she was in one of her moods, or her staring in the fire intently as if she was looking at something very interesting and captivating.

"She was a strange girl, that I do not deny, but she could be fun. Once you convinced her that you would clean everything up later on. Lily, had always been jealous about us, sure she was a nice girl, but she was Petunia's younger sister, and looked up at her sister a lot. But Petunia never liked her, she was too… I don't know, unclean I guess. Lils always had some dirt on her cheeks, or a cut in her trousers or shirt. Petunia didn't like that. But I was clean." Harry raised an eyebrow at that too.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter. I am clean, the grease in my hair, keeps the potions from damaging it." Harry shrugged and waved his hand as if saying go on.

Snape rolled his eyes at him, but did continue his story.

"Petunia and I were a year older than her sister, so when I got my letter, Petunia was very disappointed she couldn't go with me. When the year after that Lily got her letter, Petunia started outright hating her sister. In her mind, Petunia was superior to Lily and she had the right to go to Hogwarts, and Lily hadn't. Not if it meant I was going there without her. So Petunia did everything to make me not like Lily, and Lily did everything she could to make me like her. Eventually Lily won out, I liked her, a lot, I could even have sworn that I was in love with her. I wasn't, as I found out later after using the spell."

Snape took a sip from his glass, lost in thoughts about the past.

"So tell me, Potter, who did you kiss today?"

……………………………..

The next morning Harry was in a good mood again, he was wondering who he had to kiss today, he hoped it wouldn't be one of the Creevy brothers, for he was sure they would worship him even more after that.

He was whistling to himself when he picked up the list, but his good mood melted away like snow on a bright spring morning. Merlin, he hated this particular Ravenclaw. The guy was in the same year as he was in, but he never quite liked him. He was arrogant, self-centered, he didn't care for anyone but himself, and he had cheated on Ginny, with one of her ex-boyfriends. When someone had asked him why he had dated Ginny if he was gay, apparently he had answered that since he could never get the Boy-Who-Lived himself, he would settle to have the future Bride-To-The-Boy-Who-Lived by his side for a few moments.

Ron and Harry had been magically restrained by Hermione and three others as not to kick the Ravenclaw to a bloody pulp.

And when Harry had come out being gay, he had been harassed by the idiot ever since. And now he had to kiss him.

He was seriously considering to just quit the spell, and not kiss the guy, because he hated him.

When he sat down at breakfast later on, Jonah and Boot saw that he was a mess and came over. Harry casted a quick silencing spell over the three of them, since no-one else had any business with the conversation that was surely going to take place.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" Jonah asked.

"Bad, I have to kiss my own personal stalker that has cheated on my little sister only to tell that he had been dating her because he thought she was going to be my future bride." Terry groaned and Jonah put a consoling hand on his arm. "Poor you. I wish we could prevent you kissing him, but I suppose there's nothing we can do."

Terry seemed thoughtful for a moment or two before speaking. "Well, you can't go kissing him like you kissed me, it would only serve for him to stalk you even more. But how can we make him think it doesn't mean anything to you…"

The three of them were silently eating for a few minutes, or at least Terry and Jonah were, Harry still had his head buried in his hands.

"Oh! I know!" Jonah said suddenly. "We engage him, and a couple of others to play a round of spin the bottle, and we charm the bottle for it to land on him!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"Hmm, I suppose that could work." Said Terry while Harry exclaimed a "Brilliant!" of his own.

After setting an hour and place, the three of them left to prepare for the evening.

At five past 8, Harry, Hermione, Ron and a couple of other Gryffindors made their way to the Seventh floor, to the tapestry of Barnabas, where they had agreed to meet with the Ravenclaws at a quarter past eight.

Jonah and Terry were already there with a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, when the lions arrived. They entered the Room of Requirements and sat down in a circle.

Lavender Brown spun the first bottle and soon they were fully engaged into the game. Harry was both dreading and looking forward to the moment it would be his turn to kiss the one he was supposed to kiss. Dreading, because he really didn't like the thought of kissing the arrogant prick, and looking forward to have it over with.

Finally it was his turn, and as predicted, the bottle landed on the other one. Harry grumbled and Jonah, Terry and Ron send him apologizing smiles. Harry rolled his eyes at them and sat on his knees to get a better angle to kiss the other, who seemed far to eager. Harry tried to gather all of the Gryffindor courage he had and plunged forward with his lips pursed.

The kiss was gross, the boy kissed way to wet, and was far too enthusiastic with his teeth. When they broke away from each other, Harry shuddered, and whiped his lips onto his sleeve only to sit down back in the circle.

Thank god, Michael – Moron – Corner wasn't for him either.

So what do you think about the Michael Corner I described? Was I too harsh on him, or was it okay?

And any suggestions for the D? Last names, remember....


	5. D For The Seven Dwarves

_D for the seven Dwarves_

_Who gave their beds, and their food_

_But Snowwhite obviously never found it enough_

_Because eventually she left them for good_

When Harry left the Room of Requirements, Ron left the Room too and catched up with Harry quickly. "Hey mate, haven't seen you around for a couple of days. What are you up to?" Harry smiled, not many people thought of Ron as an observing person, but there wasn't much that slipped passed his attention.

"Sorry mate, can't tell you yet. Give me three weeks and I'll answer all of your questions." Harry said. Ron nodded, trusting Harry to take care of himself.

"Hey Ron, is it okay for you that I'm going now, I have to see Snape, need to ask him something." Ron frowned, but nodded once again, and they parted ways.

Harry eagerly ran down to the dungeons and whispered the password that Snape had given him the night before, so he wouldn't have to get up himself.

Harry entered the rooms and saw a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers already standing on the table. He filled both glasses and sat down swirling the amber fluid before gulping it down.

"Again, Potter, you're not going to get drunk on my watch." Snape said from behind Harry, who just rolled his eyes and took another gulp. Snape sat down in front of him.

"So who was the lucky bastard today?" he asked and Harry grimaced.

"Bloody Corner it was, Merlin, I hate that guy!" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"So not a match either." He just said and Harry shook his head. "Thank Merlin he was not. And I do hope he will now finally stop stalking me." Snape smirked. He had seen the Ravenclaw stalking Potter, it was rather disgusting.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Harry disturbed the peace.

"Uhm, sir, could you... could you tell me more about my mum?" He shyly asked and Snape nodded.

"Where did I leave of last night? Oh, right, when I started liking her. Well, as you know I never really liked her in the beginning, but that all changed when one day she was tripped by the Marauders, or rather by your father and godfather. I know it's awful, but I felt that if she didn't like them, and I didn't like them, we could start a front against them. We used to turn their pranks on them, so that they were the ones sporting blue spots all over their bodies, or with an odd little dance in their steps every 10 seconds. I began to like her even more, when your father first hit on her, she turned him down. Badly." Snape snorted at the memory. "She was a fierce one, your mum, and never one to mess with if you didn't like trouble."

* * *

The next name made Harry frown. Sure, he liked the guy well enough, but he had always thought he was rather straight. Harry shrugged and bounced of his bed to get a shower.

Since today was a Saturday, it was quite a bit harder to find the guy, since no one really ate breakfast on the same time, since you could get breakfast during the whole morning. So Harry went off to collect his Firebolt to go out and practice his seeker moves. The season hadn't begun yet, since it was only the beginning of the school year, but it never hurt to practice.

And it seemed that Harry was very lucky today, since the guy he was looking for, was also on the quidditch field.

"Hey Harry!" He yelled, waving at him. Harry waved back and then motioned for him to come over. He grabbed their hand, and led them to the back of the Quidditch locker rooms. Before the guy could even ask Harry anything, Harry had already spun him around, pressed him into the lockers, and kissed him.

First he was to shocked to react, but when he began to kiss back, Harry was only a bit disappointed that Cedric Diggory was not one of his Loves.

* * *

Sorry guys for the hold up, but I had a very important paper to finish.

So who's the next victim?


End file.
